User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/Some of my expectations for SSB4
Hi, everybody at Game Ideas Wiki, I am Ouroburos the Extreme Conquerer! The contributing users here should really know by now that E3, which will be from June 11 to the 13th this year, is what's on everyone's mind at this point. This event's probably going the experimental route this time around, what with the new PlayStation 4 and {sighs} Microsoft's attempt to throw the final nail into the coffin: Xbox One. I'm sure it'll kick major quantities of ass! But let's get down to the nitty gritty, for Nintendo has something a lot of people (including myself) have been bitching and BITCHING and BITCHINNNNNG about: the new Super Smash Bros. installment! Gameplay Depending on whether or not the brand WILL show any instances of the upcoming Smash Bros. game, I'm thinking that the development team needs to go back to the Melee formula, albeit with a lot more balancing than both Melee and Brawl. For the preceding title, it was only Sakurai that "attempted" to measure the balance of each character; this time around, I guess he's trying to involve nearly the entire staff. In my honest opinion, competitive balance is a must for a lot of fighting games, and SSB4 might be no exception... even if it isn't traditional a la the Street Fighter, Tekken, or Soulcalibur franchises. God forbid they keep Meta Knight as OP, that is... if he'll even make it to the roster. One more thing I wanna point out: like in the Street Fighter III and IV series, I hope the next title reeks of epicness incarnate if characters have not one, not two, but THREE Final Smashes!!! {sighs} A nerd can dream... Character selection One's probably going to see the usual veterans returning once again, but with newcomers joining in the fray... of course. If there's one topic the fanbase stresses regarding the entire SSB series, then you'll know for sure they're talking about, "Who's gonna be playable!? Can we have more third-party characters now!?". Sakurai thought of including the oldest of characters made by Nintendo. I'll get something off my chest here: by introducing more and more third-party fighters, Super Smash Bros. will lose focus. And since a majority of entries have been released through Nintendo consoles... Meh. Then again, Namco-Bandai IS helping out with Sora Ltd. on this one, so wouldn't it be marvelous if, I don't know... Heihachi Mishima duked it out with Little Mac? Or what if... Mitsurugi crossed swords with Ike!? In all seriousness, I could TOTALLY see that shit happening in the new Smash Bros. title! Stages I won't say much here, but I think it would be splendid if you could create your own stage from scratch (which was a feature introduced in Brawl, mind you), while also taking parts of actual stages and putting them on your customizable stage? Yeah, I know I said "stage" more than twice, but for the love of God, devs, please make it a reality! I would also enjoy it if you brought back some older arenas from the Nintendo 64 title.... oooooh, and Brinstar Depths from SSBM!! Wow, am I asking for too much here or what!? Final remarks This is all I TRULY have to say about.... well, the title of this upcoming Smash Bros. installment might not be revealed until the days of E3, but I'm giving it a name: "Super Smash Bros.: The Game Where Sakurai Took a Major Level in Badass and Yelled, "F*** Brawl" (can you say, "Overly Long Title FTW!"?). You can express your thoughts in the "Comments" section below. Until then, I am Ouroburos the Extreme Conquerer and I'll see ya later! "I was frozen today!" 19:47, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Ouroburos the Extreme Conquerer P.S. Attackers of the Night is still a work in progress, so please don't come crying to me if you expected something with a bit more "Va, va, voom"! Category:Blog posts